The Beauty Within
by Cotton Candi Drug
Summary: A new and unique retelling of Beauty and the Beast. Gwynne Hedy is cruelly traded for money, by her father. Her new owner? The Demon Lord, Kisten Waldron. NOT FOR YOUNG READERS!
1. The Meadow, and the Beginning

**WARNINGS: THERE WILL BE A LOT OF VERY HARSH LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, SENSITIVE ISSUES, ETC. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**Title: The Beauty Within**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast. The characters, however, are mine, as I created them.**

**Summary: A new and unique retelling of Beauty and the Beast. Gwynne Hedy is cruelly traded for money, by her father. Her new owner? The Demon Lord, Kisten Waldron.**

**Rating: M – Mature**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**

* * *

**

Chapter One…The Meadow, and the Beginning

"Oh," Gwynne sighed. She sat in a meadow, staring at the sky, savoring the luxurious scent of the flowers surrounding her. She caressed a yellow blossom, the smooth petal like silk beneath her fingers.

Gwynne was a pretty girl of sixteen, with long waist-length ivory-blonde hair, porcelain-pale skin, and deep green eyes.

She knew she should be getting home, as it was well after seven o'clock, and her dad had clearly told her she could never come here again. But it was just too much to leave behind, too beautiful a sight. She just couldn't stop coming here, and she wouldn't, not even if her Goddess Nicia commanded her not to come.

Sighing once more, Gwynne though about what her father would say when she returned. He probably would yell at her again, and smack her like he had yesterday, when she'd accidentally spilt some water on his hand while pouring it.

_I should get going,_ she decided, standing. Smoothing her long faded red skirt and white blouse, Gwynne started off.

Once she got to the main road, she turned left, where her house was headed. It was a three-minute walk from the meadow to her house, and the same in reverse. But she knew she had staid too long, and was going to pay for it when she got home.

She gulped when she spotted her house. The door stood ajar, and there stood her father, glaring at her.

"Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. "We've been worried _sick_ about you!"

_Yeah right,_ Gwynne thought. She knew her father hadn't been worried. Just angry. "I'm sorry," she said as she stepped into the house, the door shutting behind them. "I was just---"

"Going back to that meadow, yeah? You think I'm stupid? You think I don't know what you're up to? Little bitch." He slapped her, hard across her cheek. "Idiot girl, that's what you are. Nothing but an _idiot girl_. Do you hear me? NOTHING!"

Gwynne saw his hand come at her, but not quick enough. He grabbed her by her long braid, yanking hard. "You think you're smart don't you? Think you're better than me? BITCH!" He slapped her again.

Sobbing, Gwynne choked out, "Please, I don't. I'm not smart like you, I'm not. Don't hurt me, please…"

SLAP!

He hit her again. "You will NOT talk when I am, understand? You will speak when I say you can!"

"Please," she cried.

"Idiot!" He slammed his fist into her stomach. "Did you not just hear what I said?" He turned to her mom, she was sitting calmly in her chair, drinking a whole bottle of rum. "Jeez, you've got an idiot over here, aye?"

Just then someone knocked on the front door. Frowning, her father growled in anger. "Who the fuck is coming at this time?"

He turned back to Gwynne. "Go to your room, bitch. And pray when I'm done out here that I'm in a better mood." And he slammed outside.

Gwynne whimpered and ran to her bedroom.

She hid under her covers.


	2. Company, but Whom is it?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been having Writers' Block, which sucks but here's the next chapter. **

**I hope you all will like this. I wanted to add my own twist to _Beauty and the Beast_, I only hope it works out.**

**And again, I must warn readers that this is rated M for a reason, because of harsh language, sensitive issues/topics, etc., so please, if this should offend you, do not read. I hate offending people.**

**Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two…Company, but Whom is it? 

BANG, BANG, BANG!

Gwynne's eyes snapped open at the sound of someone banging on her door.

"GET OUT HERE, GIRL, THIS INSTANT!"

She immediately scrambled from her bed, throwing her robe on over her nightdress. She yanked the door open, flinching as her father's fist rose, to strike at her door again. It stopped about inches from her face, lingering there before falling to his side.

"Yes, father? Mother?" she quickly added, although slightly confused, when she noticed her frail mother a step behind him.

He glowered at her. "We've company, girl. You are to be bathed and dressed in exactly an hour. _Presentable,_ I night add, or else." He stepped back, glaring his wife, who instantly went into the room. "Hurry, now." And with that he turned and left them.

Gwynne looked to her mother, suddenly more terrified than she had ever been in her entire life. What was going on? Why did her father want her present? Whenever they had company, she was always locked away in her tiny room.

She glanced to her mother, who was busy going through what little clothing she possessed. _What is going on?_

Her mother pulled away from her dresser, apparently having found something, though she did not take it out. "Come along, little Gwe," she coaxed Gwynne out of her shock and terror, using her secret nickname for her daughter. "We must get you in the bath now."

Unsure, confused, and on the brink of a nervous breakdown, she followed her out the door without a thought. That was mostly how she'd survived all these years with her father, doing anything and everything he demanded without a thought, for a single thought could have killed her, and still could.

She was ushered into the small bathroom, and, only when the old tub was filling with water, perfumed with some exotic oils, did she let her fear get the better of her. _What is going on?_ she asked herself franticly. _What is happening? It…it must involve me, but…but __**why**__? Oh Goddess, please help me. _

"Well, what are you waiting for?" her mother demanded, not angry but fearful of what would happen if they even a second later than expected. "Get in!"

Gwynne stripped out of her nightdress and lowered herself into the tub. The steaming water did nothing to quell her shaking and shivering, for it was not from cold, but from fear. She did not understand what was going on, or what was to become of her, for that matter.

_What is going to become of me?_ she closed her eyes at the thought, a deeper, more violent shiver running down her spine. _Goddess help me, what does my father have planned for me?_ Many images and thoughts swam through her terrified mind, none at all good in the least.

Her mother began scrubbing her ferociously an expensive-looking block of soap, sweet smelling, almost like lilacs.

Once she seemed certain that she was clean, she poured another kind of soap into her daughter's long hair, and worked it into a lather.

Rinsing it out, she looked her over before nodding. Pulling out the stop so the water could drain out, she wrapped her in a towel.

Gwynne was quickly brought back into her room, and was sat on her bed. Her heart raced, anxiety almost getting the better of her before she calmed herself. _No,_ she told herself._ I must not loose it. Not now. If I do, father will…father will…__**kill**__ me._ Her eyes widened at this thought, which didn't help her control at all.

"Gwe," her mother said sharply. "Put these on. Now."

The small blonde stood, letting the towel drop as she took the underclothing her mother handed her. She quickly donned the knee-length chemise and petticoats. Her mother helped her with the corset.

Gwynne stood, shivering, as her mother helped her into a pale-blue dress she hadn't worn in Goddess knows how long. It was rather low-cut, fueling her fears of what was to happen that night. The sleeves flowed down to her knees, the skirt puffing out like a bell. It was trimmed with white lace, and sparkled slightly in the damp light.

Once her clothing had been adjusted to her mother's liking, she was sat on the bed as her mother did styled her hair. Her pale locks were pulled up into a braided bun, while a thick bundle of strands framed her face artfully in swirling ringlets.

Looking at her reflection as her mother pulled her before her small mirror, Gwynne wondered if they were going to sell her. _Am I to be sold to a whorehouse? I'm certainly dressed the part. And I wouldn't put it past father, to do something like that for money. After all, he doesn't care a wit about me. Not at all_…

"Gwynne," her mother murmured. "It's time. Come, let's go. We shan't keep them waiting." She led her towards the door.

Gwynne walked down the hall, and followed her mother towards the main room.

_Goddess please, I beg of you, at least let my new Master be kinder than he, my father._

Please… 


End file.
